monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZombieKiller123/Retirement
To all who wish to join the site for the sake of interest of folklore, mythology, and things of the like, I welcome you to save this site. I honestly mean this. To WikiM30w, all I have to say, are a few rebuttles in your edit summaries: #From your edits on the Gods page, no, no discrimination, I just maintain the pages, I didn't create it. Also, long ago there were more gods on it, but some guy deleted some of them. Also, you didn't add real gods from mythology, folklore or religion. And you have shown yourself to be descrimitive, insulting Americans for...really no reason. #On Cthulhu, while adding Nyarlathotep and Shub-Niggurath could ''be useful on the page, you didn't do so. You added random things like George Bush and Kryll. Also, it seems like you need to brush up on your Lovecraft, as his stories went against a Christian worldview, so connecting Lucifer to to the page. Speaking of which... #Lucifer. Really? ''That's your crowning achievment? Just making it a thing based on Ceiling Cat? (Admittedly though...that kitten is adorable.) Never the less, for a troll, not impressive. #Bigfoot: OK, this is new one. To which I say...really? A gorilla? You do realize that all gorillas, silverbacks and non-silverbacks live in Africa right? #Kryll: Yeah, not from mythology, not folklore, no folklorish or mythical interpretations a la remora, and it's not a cryptic nor is it supernatural. It's a regular old animal. #Zalgo: Adding Zalgo text just makes it hard to read, and yes the Hivemind thing is apart of its mythos. Oh and adding stuff to sound like a Lovecraftian blog doesn't help. And last but not least the page you made for me... Well for one, it shows you're a twisted person, but guess what. I'm not mad bro. You're not even an annoyance. I just see your actions, go "OK", undo what you did, and live my life. You said you made my page to "entertain" yourself, but that failed because it just became part of what bored you. And ultimately, you're a bad troll, as in as a troll, you're not good at it. Yeah, my page was shocking...for 5 seconds, as every troll have done that. Granted it's disturbing that you own a picture of such, but with new blood coming in, that won't last long. Still not mad, and that makes you mad. The page you made of me proves it. You got, and still get no real reaction. You say something, I say something explaining, no "ERRR GET OUT OF HERE!", no "Leave!" no nothing. But to be honest, I have, despite what you might think, a life, and enough intelligence to know you're not worth the time. And I don't really work here any more so this was a long time coming. I'm becoming semi-retired when it comes to this site so I can not waste time. In the long run I win this. But I can't tell you why or how, out of the words of River Song, "Spoilers." Good bye, Good luck to the new lifeblood, and Good Riddance to all trolls. :) ZombieKiller123 (talk) 22:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Category:Blog posts